Naruto: The Haunted House
by ChocolateLuv261
Summary: Naruto and the gang decide to visit a house that is haunted by a ghost. But, legend has it she doesn't take kindly to trespassers, and has been know to kill them. They find themselves caught up in a life or death situation. What will happen when one of them becomes possessed? (Happy Halloween!)
1. Haunted House

_Hello, readers! I had originally posted this story back in October of 2013, but I realized there were a bunch of typos and grammar mistakes. Me being a perfectionist and all, I had to edit and repost it. Anyways, in this story, Naruto and the gang visit a haunted house. They find themselves caught up in a life or death situation. Will they make it out alive? Continue reading to find out~ _*A/N: My OC Mizore Hiroyuki will be featured in this story.

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OC Mizore!_

**XXXXX**

"Hey Mizore, which costume do you like better: the witch or the fairy?" Tenten asked, holding the two out for her friend.

"Hmmm... They're both cute, but maybe you should try something else? I'm pretty sure there will be tons of witches and fairies."

"Oh, you're right." She said, putting the two costumes back on their racks. "I'll go check the anime aisle and see you in a bit."

"Kay."

Mizore remembered how she and the girls dressed up last year. She recalled how fun it was trick or treating with Naruto and the others. Naruto had thrown an awesome Halloween party the day before, and they broke off into groups and pulled a few pranks while getting tons of candy. Wanting to pick a different costume, she browsed the aisles until she found one that caught her eye.

"Aww! This one is so cute!" She exclaimed, picking one up in her size. She went to straight to the dressing room to try it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the result. "Perfect! Now I have to show Tenten." She said, leaving her dressing room to look for her, when she nearly ran into her friend.

"Hey, Mizore. Wow! I like your costume!"

"Thanks! I like yours too!"

"I think we found our costumes." They went back into the dressing rooms and changed into their regular attire. After purchasing their costumes, they walked back to their houses. Tenten, especially enjoyed the fall scenery. She enjoyed the fall breeze. By now, most of the leaves had fallen and turned into beautiful shades of brown, gold, red, and orange.

"I wonder what the others are doing for Halloween." Mizore said.

"Hm…. They're probably doing the same old ritual, trick or treat and pulling pranks," Tenten suggested. She sighed.

"You have a good point… Oh! Are we still on for Thursday night?" Tenten looked over at her and smirked.

"Definitely. Just make sure to show up."

"Alright, well, I don't want to hold you up any longer. See you later, Tenten!"

"Goodbye, Mizzy."

**XXXXX**

That night, while Mizore was watching TV in her room, she received a text from Sakura. _'Hey, Mizore! If you're not busy right now, come join us in the chat room! We've already sent you an invite.'_ It read. Mizore turned off her TV and logged into her computer. She accepted the invite. The other four girls, along with Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were already there.

Mizore: Hey, guys.

Sakura: Hi Mizore, glad you could make it!

Ino: So what did you call us on here for?

Sakura: Oh, yeah! Ino has a special announcement to make.

Ino: Right. On the day before Halloween, I'm throwing a Halloween Costume Party, and you're all invited!

Tenten: Really?!

Mizore: *squeals* I'm so excited!

Ino: Heh, yeah, it's located at my house. It starts at 7:00, and everyone else including Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Lee, and Shino, are coming too. There's going to be food, music, and we're going to have a costume contest! So is anyone else coming?

Sakura: Hm... party, friends, food, music, costume contest. We're not stupid! Yeah, we're in!

Hinata: Sure.

Naruto: I'd LOVE to go!

Shikamaru: *sighs* What a drag… alright, I'll stop by. Everyone else has agreed on going.

Ino: Make sure you all wear your Halloween costumes if you're dressing up.

Mizore: What about Halloween? Are any of you going trick or treating?

Naruto: Oh yeah, we're all going trick or treating.

Lee: Of course we are!

Ino: You can go trick or treating with us if you'd like. And you can sleep over at my house after the party is over. We're going to be doing Halloween activities during the day, like watch movies and prepare, and then get ready for the big night.

Naruto: Can I come?

Ino: No, Naruto! It's a _girl's only_ sleepover!

Naruto: *pouts*

Tenten: Sure thing. We'll keep in touch on that.

Hinata: So do any of you have your Halloween costumes already?

Naruto: I do!

Temari: Kankuro and I have our costumes, also.

Ino: We already have our costumes picked out. Neji and Sasuke on the other hand, haven't found theirs yet.

Sasuke: Because I refuse to dress up.

Sakura: Aww, you're no fun. *pouts*

Naruto: So have you two found your costumes yet?

Mizore: Yup! They're really cool, but we can't tell you what we're going as. It's a surprise.

Ino: Aw, c'mon. Besides, what if one of us has the same costume as one of you?

Tenten: We'll take our chances.

Ino: Well anyways, I just though I'd let you all know about the party. Hope you all can make it! G'night everyone!

They all said their goodbyes and exited the chat room.

**XXXXX**

The next two days went by pretty fast, and it was finally Hollow's Eve. 6:45 came by soon enough. Mizore was finishing the last few touches to her costume. She smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling satisfied. She heard a few knocks at the door.

"Coming!" She called out, rushing out of her room and through her house towards the front door. She opened the door to find Tenten.

"Hi Mizore! Wow, you look great!" She complimented. Mizore's costume consisted of a short-sleeved leopard print bodice with a black tulle skirt, an attached tail with fishnet tights and black boots. A cat ear headband adorned her long, hazel brown hair, and her simple makeup brought out her hazel brown eyes.

"Thanks, you too!" She said. Tenten wore a red dress with a red horned headband and a pitchfork. She wore dark eye shadow and red lipstick.

"So, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's head now."

**XXXXX**

Soon they were in front of Ino's house, which has some creepy decorations. There were jack-o-lanterns, statues, spiders, and a skeleton hanging from the door. They rung the doorbell and waited a few moments. Soon, a blond haired chick appeared in the doorway.

"Heyyyy, glad you could make it!" Ino appeared in the doorway with her bumble bee costume. "C'mon on in!" Ino stepped aside and let the two girls inside the house.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Tenten said, looking around in amazement.

"Thanks. Me, Sakura, and Hinata all worked on it." Ino grinned proudly. "And wow, you two look amazing!" Ino said.

"Thanks." Mizore said. Ino led them through the kitchen and into her living room, where the party had started shortly before. Inside, the house was filled with Halloween decorations. Fake spider webs covered the top of the doors, black bulbs were placed in the ceiling, a sky projector that flashed different colors and patterns all over the room, orange balloons, and an awesome fog machine that made everything even spookier! Most people came in their costumes. The costumes were as followed:

Naruto: Fox

Sakura: Witch

Kiba: Vampire

Sai: Ghost

Sasuke: (Too cool to dress up)

Neji: (Too mature to dress up)

Shino: (Too… awkward to dress up)

Shikamaru: Skull head

Choji: Zombie

Lee: Pirate

Kankuro: Demon

Temari: Bat

Hinata: Fairy

Sakura was one of the first people to notice them, and quickly ran over.

"Hi guys! Nice costumes!" She said.

"Thanks." Mizore looked and noticed Kiba approach them.

"Hey, Kiba! Nice costume." He looked nice in his costume, his authentic fangs making it even better.

"Hn, I didn't think you'd dress up as a cat, Mizore." Kiba said, taking a good look at her costume.

"I'm not just a cat, i'm a leopard. Don't you like my costume?" She asked, doing a courtesy.

"I like it, even though i'm not much of a cat person. You're an exception." He replied, smiling.

"Aw, thanks. I like your costume too." She winked.

"It looks like everyone's here. Wait, where's Shino?" Tenten asked.

"Shino said he would be here." Kiba said.

"I'm right here." They heard a deep voice call out from behind them. They turned and saw Shino was leaning on a nearby wall, walking towards them.

"Shino, have you been standing there this whole time?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Apparently you never noticed my presence." He answered in a low-toned voice.

"Well, we're glad you decided to come." Ino sweat-dropped. Breaking the awkwardness of the situation, a popular song came on that made almost all of them hit the dance floor. Sasuke stood in the back with his arms crossed, watching the scene along with Shino, Neji and Shikamaru. They wouldn't dare walk over and join, but on the inside they enjoyed watching everyone else dance.

**XXXXX**

At 11:00, the party was over and they all met up outside in the streets and discussed the amount of fun they all had. They danced, told a few jokes, and had the time of their lives. Naruto and Sakura were the happiest, after winning the costume contest and each won free bags of candy. (Naruto was guaranteed to win, after he sang 'What Does The Fox Say' and performed the dance in his fox costume.)

"Thank you so much for inviting us! We enjoyed every moment." Sakura said, showing her gratitude.

"I guess it's time for us to head back home now." Naruto said.

"Aw, must you leave so soon?" Tenten asked. "We were hoping you could stay here for a little longer."

"We wanted to show you something." Sakura suggested.

"Like what?" Sai asked.

"Oh, I don't know, a HAUNTED HOUSE." Tenten said with a devilish smirk on her face. That caught everyone's attention. The once fun spirit they all shared immediately became dreadful and intriguing.

"A haunted house?" Lee asked.

"...What do you mean 'haunted house'?" Sasuke asked, looking un-amused, yet skeptical.

"Legend has it that a women named Kiyoko was murdered near the outskirts of the village, and now she haunts the area. But, you all are probably too scared to hear the rest." Ino said surely.

"Hold on a sec, who said we were afraid?" Kiba asked. Naruto stepped up.

"Yeah, we aren't afraid of any ghosts, right Hinata?" Hinata, standing beside him, blushing and intertwining her index fingers nervously said, "I don't know, N-naruto-kun. I'm kind of nervous." She admitted.

"Me too." Mizore said, agreeing with her.

"Oh, you guys are such wimps." Tenten said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, ghosts aren't real." Sasuke said.

"How would you know, Sasuke?" Tenten questioned him.

"Yeah, you're not afraid, are you teme?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm not afraid of anything." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled! We'll go through there!" Sakura declared.

"Wait, can we at least hear about how these woods became haunted?" Sai asked.

"Yeah... I heard about a woman who haunts them..." Ino added.

"Oh yeah, the ghost story…" Tenten began, "Well, over a century ago, there was this beautiful woman by the name of Kiyoko who lived in this area. She was a sweet, loving, and caring person. She fell in love with a guy named Ryuu. He fell in love with her and they eventually got married and lived together."

"But months later, he met a rich girl named Mitsuki and fell deeply in love with her. He soon began losing interest in his wife, Kiyoko. Wanting to be with Mitsuki, he plotted to murder his wife so he could be with the one he desired." Sakura explained.

"One night, on Halloween Eve, Ryuu and Kiyoko took a stroll through these woods to relax, when he killed her." Tenten said.

"How, did he kill her?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He slit her throat with a knife." Sakura turned her head and traced her thumb across her neck. Everyone else, excluding Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, looked either surprised or scared. Naruto gulped, Mizore covered her throat, Hinata froze in fear, Lee and Ino's eyes widened.

"What happened next?" Ino asked, becoming scared.

"Well, Ryuu made it look like someone else, such as a jealous lover, killed her. He gave her the best funeral he could afford, and ended up marrying Mitsuki."

"His life was going well, until one night, when he was alone at the house, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up, his face turning to horror when he saw who was there. There was Kiyoko in the middle of the room, floating in the air! She wore the same white dress she had on at the funeral; only it was covered in blood. She also wore a black choker necklace that covered her slit throat. He asked what she wanted from him, but she simply said he would get what he deserved soon enough. She then disappeared from the room, laughing until she completely faded away."

"Ryuu figured he was just seeing things, since he was intoxicated that night. A month later, he figured she was gone for good. One night, he and Mitsuki took a stroll through the same area he killed Kiyoko. Suddenly, Kiyoko reappeared in front of them. Ryuu and his lover both became frightened. 'I told you, you would get what you deserved, Ryuu!' She said angrily, pulling out a knife. They both tried to escape, but Kiyoko caught up to the both of them. And that was the end of Ryuu and Mitsuki." Tenten said. The sudden silence shortly afterwards made the situation more intense. "Well, that's the story!" She said, smiling happily as if nothing was scary about the legend.

"That's it? Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Kiba said, not in the least bit frightened.

"Yeah, what a load of bull crap! That wasn't scary at all!" Choji scoffed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but that story freaked me out!" Ino said, looking terrified. All the other girls and Naruto agreed with her.

"Don't believe any of this nonsense, they're just trying to scare you. There is no ghost." Sasuke told them.

"There is _too_ a ghost!" Mizore said, still terrified.

"Exactly what they'd want you to think."

"But wait, there's actually more to the story." Sakura said.

"There's MORE?!" Naruto pulled his fox ears down, wondering if it would ever end.

"Yeah, there's another rumor that Kiyoko still haunts the area, including the house she used to live in. Everyone that moved in had moved out in fear, or, if they stayed too long, _dead_."

"Oh yeah," Tenten remembered. "She's also been known to possess people for fun and scare the living day lights out of others."

"And where is this 'so called' haunted house?" Sai asked. Tenten smirked in his direction, which only served to creep out the others more.

"It's only a few minutes up ahead, along the outskirts of this village. Would any of you like to pay a visit?"

"I would, just to prove to you three that there IS no ghost." Sasuke said.

"I'm with Sasuke." Kiba agreed.

"Me too."

"Ohhhhh, I don't wanna go!" Mizore balled her fists whined.

"Me neither, Mizore-chan!" Hinata agreed.

"Unless, you're too chicken, to go visit." Kiba teased her with a wide grin, earning a frown from the leopard.

"Besides, we're all together so we should be fine." Shikamaru assured them.

"Nope! You guys can go yourselves! I'm going home!" Naruto declared, about to turn around and walk home. Sakura looked over at him and sighed.

"When are you going to grow some balls, Naruto? Seriously, I know 5-years old who are more brazen than you!" Sakura said. Mizore and Tenten covered her mouth, giggling at her comment. Naruto turned back around to face his teammate.

"Little kids don't understand the consequences of their actions. I understand them. So if the ghost drives a stake through anyone's ass, you can take yourselves to the hospital!"

"What did you just _say_?" She eyed him dangerously. He immediately regretted saying that. He knew better not to talk that way to his teammate.

"I mean, er- I'll go with you guys! You know, just to make sure we're all safe! No problem at all!" he started to sweat and smiled nervously.

**XXXXX**

Soon enough, the group made it to the edge of the woods. They looked down in that direction. The foggy ground, the hollow trees, the cold, dark air. Everything about it gave off an eerie, disturbing atmosphere. Ino covered her forehead. Her and some of the people _really _didn't want to go through there.

"Come on, let's get to the haunted house already." Sakura says, beginning to walk forward, but suddenly stops and turns back to the group. "Oh, and by the way, try not to make too much noise, or else you'll disturb Kiyoko." She warns them, leading the way with Tenten and Sasuke. That line sent chills down everyone's spine. They traveled deeper into the woods. It was dark, the golden full moon being the only source of light. Sakura asks for Tenten's flashlight, taking it and turning it on, shining it up ahead. Ino does the same and turns hers on. They heard an occasional owl call in the woods. With every step, fallen leaves crunched under their feet, they grew more alert, and more frightened. The chilling breeze that blew by adding on to the effect, wasn't making it any better for them.

"Hey, Sakura. If you feel scared you can always hold my hand." Naruto smirked. She scoffed in annoyance.

"Oh please, I'm not scared at all. I can handle myself fine." She said confidently. Mizore wrapped her arm around Kiba's torso.

"Kiba-kun, i'm scared." Mizore says, feeling anxiety. Kiba smirked, seemingly showing no fear as he placed his hand on her opposite shoulder.

"There's nothing to be scared about Mizore." He assured his best friend. Even if there were a ghost, he would be sure to make sure she was secure. As they were walking, Mizore began to feel... strange. She didn't know what was going on, but shook it off. They soon appeared at the front of a house. It looked like a haunted house, all right. There were no lights on or any signs of life.

"Still don't believe in ghosts, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." He replied. He still wasn't buying the legend, even if it was true.

"This is it, are you sure you all want to go in?" Sakura asked. Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Some were frightened, some were bored out of their mind, and some were eager to go in.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home." Shikamaru answered in a coolly manner. Tenten smirked, loving the way things were turning out.

"Ok, we've made a choice. There's no turning back now." She said, proceeding forward onto the porch. The same strange feeling Mizore was getting earlier was returning. She felt even worse, now becoming tired and weak.

"I don't feel good, you guys." Mizore said, putting a hand on her head. Everyone stops and directs their attention to her.

"What's wrong, Mizore?" Kiba asks with concern.

"I don't know what's going on, but all of a sudden I feel weak." She says, looking exhausted.

"We won't be here for too long. Do you think you can make it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so." she says, shaking her head, trying to stay conscious. They enter the house (which strangely, had an unlocked front door).

"This place is creepy." Shikamaru stated quietly. The house wasn't that big, yet it wasn't too small. Naruto looks around the house. At one moment, he could have sworn he saw something dark run across the hall near the back.

"I'm outta here. Peace!" Naruto says, about to run out of the house before Tenten grabs the back of his costume.

"Hold on a sec! You don't wanna leave." She says.

"Oh really? And why not?"

"Because, you never leave the group and travel by yourself. What if you run into Kiyoko while you're out there?" She asks. Hearing that made Naruto's skin turn pale.

"On second thought, I think i'll stay."

"Smart choice." Tenten nodded and turned back to the group. Soon after entering the haunted house, Mizore feels even weaker than she did before. Tenten noticed her uneasiness.

"Is everything alright?" She was now concerned for her friend.

"No, I feel so tired all of a sudden. I don't think it was a good idea to have come here." She states, worried for her well-being.

"There's no need to worry, Mizzy." Tenten puts a hand on her back. "You'll be alright. You just need to relax." Her friend assures. Suddenly, everyone jumped and turned back, hearing the old grandfather clock sound. They realized they had been out longer than planned. It was already midnight. The group walked through the darkened hallway and into the living room. Neji flips the light switch on. The furniture was old and dusty. It looked as if no one had lived in the house for years.

"I don't like this place. It has death written all over it." Ino stared at a dusty candle. Cobwebs decorated the lamps, fireplace, and picture frames. There wasn't much furniture, only a couple chairs, a small wooden coffee table, rug, fireplace, and window curtains. Looking up on the wall, they noticed a picture of a woman with hazel brown eyes and long light brown hair, in her mid thirties.

"So, is that a picture of Kiyoko?" Neji asks.

"Yep." Tenten confirms. Mizore looked up at the picture and almost immediately felt this awful feeling consume her. She tried to keep composure, other wise she'd pass out on the spot.

"Wow... she's beautiful." Sakura commented.

"Yeah... now that I think about it, she kind of looks like an older version of Mizore." Ino said, looking over at her to see the resemblance. Suddenly, Mizore's body began to convulse, falling onto the floor.

"Mizore!" Kiba calls out from across the room. Everyone's heads whipped around in her direction. She looks up at everyone with cold, dead looking eyes. Tenten crouched down in front of her and held Mizore's face up.

"Mizore? ... Mizore! Say something!" Mizore slowly smirks creepily.

"Who's Mizore?" She asks them. Tenten's eyes widened as she looked back at the group.

"Then who are you?" she asked. Mizore shook her head, smiled and began laughing like a mental patient losing their mind. Though it wasn't true laughter, her laughter was dark. And it frightened everyone in the room. Even Hinata began to cry. Not in fear for herself, but in fear of her friend.

"I told you I didn't want to come!" She cried. Sakura put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to Mizore?!" Shikamaru questioned. Mizore just sat there, clapping and laughing, which was beginning to scare everyone in the room.

"Can't we just call somebody for help?!" Ino exclaimed. Temari pulled out her cell phone in attempt to call someone, but couldn't get a connection.

"I can't get anyone! The reception in here is too bad!"

"Can't we just leave to get help?!" Naruto suggested.

"No you can't! We have to stay here and help Mizore! ALL of us!" Tenten reasoned. "If anyone leaves now, they might let more ghosts in!"

"Wait, there's _more_ ghosts?!"

"Of course, there's more ghosts! How many people do you think were killed in this house alone by one?!" Great, now they all were stuck in there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They knew a spirit possessed her, and if it were the infamous ghost herself, they were in big trouble.

"Mizore? Mizore look at me." Tenten said, holding her friend's face. "Who are you?" She continued to giggle like a child. "Who are you?" Tenten asked in a more serious tone.

Suddenly Mizore ceased her laughing and looked up at everyone with the same emotionless eyes. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. Mizore began mumbling incoherent words.

"What is it?" Tenten asks. Suddenly, she broke out into tears.

"Oka-saaaaan." She cried.

"Damnit, you made her cry." Kiba shook his head. Tenten cocked an eye brown and looked back at him.

"I didn't do anything!" She retorted. "She started crying on her own!"

"But why her? How did she end up like this in the first place?!" Kiba asked.

"...Mizore DID say she was feeling weak when she entered this hou- oh s_hit_." Everything was beginning to make more sense to the ghost expert.

"What, what is it?" He asked.

"A person with low energy is more likely to become possessed! Mizore was the easiest target out of all of us!" They turned their attention to the girl, who began thrashing on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum.

"How do we get rid of the ghost?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"Don't look at me, I'm not an exorcist."

"Well excuse me, miss ghost expert. You seem to know a lot about the super natural."

"A little too much." Sasuke became a bit suspicious.

"Hey, why are you all targeting me?! It's not my fault I do my research!" She retorted.

"Hey, quit arguing! Right now we need to focus on how we're going to help Mizore!" Sakura said. Mizore's crying was beginning to turn into groans and grunts from her sudden headaches. Hinata was the first to notice her uneasiness.

"Mizore-chan, what's wrong now? Are you ok?!" Hinata asked. Something was definitely not right. She felt another massive headache, one that was even worse than before.

"Mizore, say something!" Naruto yelled out. Mizore quickly leaned forward and let out an ear piercing shriek, leaning forward and clutching her throbbing head. While doing so, everyone notices her fingernails growing sharper.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked, terrified. Silence. Everyone stared intently at the girl. She slowly brought her head up. Mizore growled, baring her now sharp canine teeth. Everyone froze in fear when they saw her eyes. They were no longer a bright hazel, but glowing light blue. Hinata had seen too much and lost consciousness. Neji caught her before she hit the ground and laid her on the floor gingerly. The rest of them immediately took a few steps away from her. Naruto and Choji were now close to pissing their pants, Sakura and Ino gripped each other's hands tightly, and everyone else was as pale as a ghost.

"What are we gonna do?!" Ino asked, barely above a whisper.

"Maybe if we grab-" Sai began, but Mizore crouched lower and glared at him, who immediately backed away in fear. The possessed girl looked at each and every person very closely, deciding what to do with the new found threats.

_'No... it couldn't be...' _Tenten gulped.

"Kiyoko?" She asked nervously, her voice nearly cracked. "Is that you?" The girl turned over to her and twisted her head sideways.

"...Why, have you awaken my spirit with your presence?!" She spat. She sounded like a whole new person. Tenten immediately backed away nervously. After all it was her idea to get everyone to visit the house.

"We, um... apologize, for disturbing you!" Kankuro stuttered.

"Y-yeah! It was all Sakura and Tenten's idea!" Naruto pointed fingers to them.

"Hey, you agreed to-"

"SILENCE!" Kiyoko yelled. Everyone immediately kept quiet.

"You heard about my story, haven't you?" Kiyoko asked, standing up. "Well, do you know what happens to trespassers?"

"Uh… you let them off with a warning and let them go?" Naruto suggested hopefully. The possessed girl chuckled darkly. She gave a sinister smirk at the frightened boy.

"Wrong." She whispered. Suddenly the lights flickered off for a moment, frightening everyone in the room. They all huddled up together quickly, being surrounding by total darkness. They heard Naruto scream.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. The lights flickered back on, and the girl was no longer in front of them. Instead, they were directly behind them. Kiyoko was holding him by the throat, his feet dangling in the air. He looked like he was about to pass out from a heart attack. He tried to scream for help, attempting to pry her fingers from his throat, but to no avail. He could only grasp her wrist in desperation with his hands.

"Hm, you remind me of my ex-husband. My betraying, selfish, back-stabbing ex-husband." She hissed, her voice coated with venom. Her eyes trailed down looking at his throat. Her grip was tight enough to feel his pulse, allowing him to breathe just barely.

"Let him go!" Shikamaru cried out angrily.

"Why should I? After all, you were all doomed the moment you stepped foot in this place." She looked over and smirked evilly. "It's too late." She hissed.

"That's it, let's grab her, Shino!" Kiba said. The two got into their defensive stances. Big mistake. She scowled at them, letting go of Naruto, followed by a hard thud. She spun, before the lights flickered off again. They froze in their spots.

"Where did she go?!" Kiba looked around.

"Right here." They jumped and immediately took steps back, as she was standing right in front of the group from the living room. Kiyoko brought her hand behind her back, pulling out a knife. She followed them closely.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Please spare us!" Lee pleaded. She laughed, as the group was beyond frightened now. She inhaled sharply, suddenly blue chakra drifted and dispersed in the air and she dropped to the ground, still conscious, her hair covering her face.

"Mizore-chan!" Tenten immediately called out. No one dared to rush forward, in fear that she was still being possessed. That is, until all of a sudden, Mizore begins to giggle. The others looked at her, completely bewildered. Then she looks up with a smirk on her face. To their surprise, her eyes were hazel once again.

"Are you scared yet?" she asked, continuing to laugh (which looked creepy as hell to the others).

"Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Sakura yells out. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata all join Mizore laughing, while the rest are confused, irritated, or laughing with them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kiba demanded.

"You all just got pranked!" Ino confirmed, laughing.

"That was AWESOME! You should've seen the look on your faces!" Mizore said, getting up from the floor. "

"Mizore, I couldn't have pulled it off better myself! Good job, girl!" the two high fived in success.

"Un-fucking-believable. You dragged us all the way out here just to scare the living SHIT out of us?!" Shikamaru inquired furiously. He could've been at home asleep.

"Hey now, no need to get mad. It was just a joke." Sakura said.

"Hn. What a waste of time." Sasuke folded his arms. Mizore raised an eye brown at him.

"It's not my fault you can't take a joke, Sasuke. Are you mad that I actually scared your emotionless punk ass for once?" She smirked teasingly. Sasuke was about to retort, but instead remained silent and turned away angrily. Mizore giggled.

"Wait, what about the legend?" Lee asked. "Was it real?"

"Oh, the legend was real. This really is Kiyoko's house!" Sakura confirmed.

"Yeah, right. I bet this is someone else's house that the owner's let you use. There IS NO ghost!" Naruto yelled irritably.

"This may have all been a prank, but I believe the story was real." Sai stepped up. "Besides, look at Kiyoko's clothing in the picture. She's wearing clothing from a different era." It was true, she was wearing an old styled kimono.

"What about the resemblance between Kiyoko and Mizore?" Shino inquired.

"That, was actually coincidental. We were surprised to see how much the two of us looked alike." Mizore replied. The two both shared similar features, such as hair and eye color.

"We just knew we had to use Mizore for this. She fit the job perfectly." Tenten added.

"Wow. I should be extremely pissed off right now, but I have to admit, you really got us." Choji confessed, scratching his neck.

"Thanks. It was all for fun."

"What was the purpose for all this anyway?" Neji asked. Tenten shrugged.

"It's simple, really. You guys always pranked us whenever Halloween came around. We simply got fed up with all of it."

"How long were you planning this?" Choji asked.

"Um… ever since Tuesday."

"Two days ago?! How the fuck did you come up with this shit so quickly?!" Kankuro asked in shock.

"I don't mean to boast or anything, but I am a rather good schemer." She winked. "One of the best." The boys stared at her, noting how well her devil costume represented her.

"It all started when I came up with the plan while we were on the chat room that morning. Of course, none of you were present during the time."

*FLASHBACK*

_"I have an idea. Why don't we pull a prank on the boys?" She offered. All the girls were in the chat room. _

_"A prank? What kind of prank?" Mizore asked. _

_"Something that will scare every single one of them." She smirked devilishly. _

_"Sounds like a plan I want to be a part of." Sakura smiled. _

"_Yeah. We've let the boys screw around with us for far too long. It's about time we get them back for once." Ino agreed. Every year, the boys came up with a plan, whether it was water guns, stink bombs, or even powder- filled balloons. By now, they were all fed up with it, and it was about time something was done._

_"I... I don't know. Pulling something like that seems kind of... mean." Hinata said, unsure about harming them. Even though she despised their pranks, she didn't seek revenge on them. _

_"Hm. Suit yourself. But if you go against our plan, there will be dire consequences to endure." Ino gave Hinata a dangerous look that made her rethink her opinion. _

"_On second thought… I'll join." She answered reluctantly._

"_That's great, now on with the plan…" Ino pushed on._

"_Right. I was thinking something more… different. Got any ideas, girls?" They began throwing out random ideas._

"_Hm… what if we visit a haunted house?" Sakura suggested._

"'_Haunted house'? Sakura that's PERFECT!" Tenten exclaimed. "And I have just the idea to get them back."_

**XXXXX**

"Earlier today at the party, while we were huddled up, we made sure everything was set. Of course, we knew you'd walk into our trap easily." Tenten gave a smug smile. She was glad to use their pride to her advantage.

"Oh wait, how did you manage to make the lights go on and off, when no one was near them?" Shikamaru inquired. Hinata was the one to speak up.

"Um… while I was down, I m-may have linked micro chakra threads from the ground to the light switch." Neji mentally face palmed, he should have figured out what his younger cousin had pulled sooner.

"Ok, but why did you choose to scare ME?!" Naruto demanded. "I was close to passing out, you know!" Mizore giggled.

"Because, I observed everyone while the legend was told, and on the way to this house. You were the most scared out of all of us, Naruto. And I know how much you hated ghosts. So, I knew I had to scare you once I became 'possessed.'"

"Mizore, that's not cool at all." Naruto said, anime tears streamed down his face.

"Aw," She giggled again, "I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized. She did feel kind of bad scaring him that much, but then again he was notorious for his pranks.

"My, my. I didn't know I had guest." They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw a woman with hazel brown eyes and long light brown hair in a white gown. She smiled sweetly at them with her hands closed together.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... just the woman who lives here." She answered, walking over to the wall where Kiyoko's picture hung. The woman looked back over at them and gave them an evil smile. Everyone's blood ran cold, noticing the exact resemblance between the picture and the woman standing before them. It was the ghost of KIYOKO! She turned back to the wall and walked through it, disappearing from their sight. The lights flickered off just as she vanished. Everyone screamed, scrambling to get out of the house as quickly as possible. They ran through the woods to get out of there quickly. The ghost, simply laughed as she watched them run for their lives.

**XXXXX**

_Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! (Btw, the reason why Mizore was able to grow claws, fangs, and change her eye color, was because of a family special technique. Also, I was inspired by a Japanese legend when I came up with 'The Ghost of Kiyoko' story.) I have an idea on what I want chapter two to look like. It takes place on Halloween the very next day. If you'd like to know what happens, remember to follow the story! I will update this story when I get out of my writer's block. Let me know if you liked it or have any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading~_


	2. Werewolf

_It's Halloween, and the girls find themselves fearing for their lives, all to avoid a werewolf. They're stranded in the middle of its territory. They only have until morning to avoid being captured. Will they survive, or will someone end up becoming its next target?_

**XXXXX**

Naruto and Sakura strode through the streets of Konoha, both carrying pails filled with candy. The little kids ran past them in their costumes, giggling in excitement. The houses were decorated in spider webs, jack-o-lanterns, and skeletons. The yellow moon looked spookier than usual, and the cold fall air added to the atmosphere. The others had split off into smaller groups, which would allow them to cover more distance and receive more candy.

"Wow, look at all this candy I got!" Naruto beamed happily. "I can't wait to pig out when I get home!"

"Just make sure you don't eat it all in a day, Naruto. We don't need you getting sick." Sakura reminded him. The blonde nodded. He looked onwards, remembering the terror and uneasiness he felt from the previous night. Fortunately, they had all made it back home safe in sound. Though he was unable to rest easily and had to sleep with a nightlight (which he hadn't used since he was a little kid.)

"You know, I still haven't gotten over yesterday's prank." Naruto stated. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, that was rather fun. I never expected to see the infamous ghost in person." Naruto shuddered.

"Can we not talk about any ghosts, Sakura? I swear, I'll have nightmares for a week." She gave a sympathetic smile.  
"So, I guess that means we're even now, huh?"

"Uh… oh yeah! Definitely! We're totally even now!" He chuckled. Sakura cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Naruto… look me in the eye and say you're done pranking us." Naruto looked at her.

"Of course we're done! I would've never thought of something as great as yours, Sakura! You have my word!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up, along with a cheesy grin. Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. We better head home now." Sakura smiled.

"Right, you want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm meeting up with the girls in a bit. Catch you later, Naruto!" She waved, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

**XXXXX**

"Sakura, you're late." Ino looked up from her phone.

"Sorry, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." Ino, Hianta, Mizore, Tenten, Temari, and even Karin was there waiting for their friend near a wooden fence.

"Ready to start trading?"  
"Actually, before we do that, there's this one house I wanted to check out before we call it a night. I heard they were giving out full-sized candy bars!"

"Really? How do you know?" Hinata inquired.  
"Lee told me earlier and gave me the address. I don't know about you guys, but I think it's worth checking out!" They agreed to visit the last house before going home to relax for the evening. A few minutes after walking in the direction of the house, Sakura look over at Karin.

"Glad you could make it with us, Karin." She smiled. Karin was dressed as a sexy nurse, her stockings and cleavage making her more prone to gawking by hormonal teenage boys. Though she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the extra attention.

"Glad I could be here. Sorry I wasn't at the Halloween party yesterday, I was busy." "It's cool. Yet, you missed out on quite a bit. We pranked the boys good!" Karin loo

"You did what?"  
"We scared them shitless!" Tenten then went on to explain what devious acts they accomplished the night prior, her pride and glory clearly showing through her grin.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Tenten. It's creative, and well planned out."  
"Well, I am a genius after all." She winked.

As they walked past a wooded area, Temari looked over and stopped.

"Hey... what's that?" Temari asked, pointing to the base of the tree. Tenten looked closer, then eyes widened in surprise. The group approached the tree with strange markings. Three, animal-like cuts were carved into the trunk, along with a small patch of brown fur.

"What the hell did that?" Ino asked.

"... I, don't know. These look like animal markings. Unless…" She pointed at the fur.

"... It was a _werewolf._" She said in an ominous voice. Sakura looked over at Tenten as if she had lost her damn mind. The fact that Tenten genuinely believed in these types of creatures made her look more ridiculous in Sakura's eyes.

"Are you serious? There are no such things as werewolves."

"U-huh. Says the girl that thought ghosts weren't real up until last night. I'm just saying, a lot of freaky stuff has been going on since Halloween approached. I would be careful if I were you." Tenten scoffed. The pinkette only agreed to prank the boys in order to scare them for all their trouble. She didn't believe in ghosts, but Tenten was able to prove her wrong.

"Whatever." She stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Hey, take a look at this." Mizore pointed at the surrounding bark of the trees, they mimicked the same tree with the claws. They walked further in to examine them. Two of them had small splatters of blood. By the color, they knew it had been there for a while.

"I'm starting to wonder if Tenten's theory is true." Hinata played with the hem of her skirt nervously.  
"Me, too." Temari looked at the floor, something almost immediately caught her attention.

"Guys, check this out." She squatted down to get a closer look. Tenten and Mizore did the same. Temari traced her fingers around some mysteriously large animal footprints.

"These… aren't your average animal footprints."  
"You're right. They can't be wolf footprints because the shape of the paw and toes are too large."  
"It's a werewolf, and we're screwed." Mizore popped up from the ground. Temari and Tenten also stood up.

"Mizore, we're fine. Tenten's just trying to scare us with her lies."  
"Do I look like I'm lying right now?" They stared at her for a moment. She stepped back when she realized they were judging the possibility of her being behind the markings.

"What? Do you think I did this?"  
"I don't know, did you?"  
"What?! I've been with you guys all night! Do you honestly think I would've wasted my time trying get at you all?" It was true. Tenten had been with them all day that day preparing for the occasion. There would have been no way she could have done it in such a short period of time. The tension between the group was relieved, knowing that their friend wasn't behind the markings.

"You're right. Sorry."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it."  
"Now, about this "werewolf" theory… what exactly do you know about them?" Karin asked.

"Basically, it's a mythological creature that's changes from human to a wolf. It can only comes out during the late-night hours, when a full moon is out, much like tonight." She looked up in the sky, the full, golden moon matching her description. Facing the group, she continued.

"While in their form, they go on murderous rampages, often hanging out near villages. If a person is bitten or scratched, they become a werewolf."

"Wow, are there anyways to stop it?"  
"The number one way to kill a werewolf is to use silver. A sword or a few shurikens should usually do the trick."

"Have there been any cases or legends in the past?:

"…I don't particularly know of any legends or myths for this village,-"

The sudden howl far off in the distance echoed through the woods, chills running down their spines.

"Did you hear that?!" Ino jumped back, carefully peering around their area.

"Yeah, I think Tenten was right!"

"You believe me now, Sakura?"  
"Well… ok for now, I'll consider the possibility that there may be a werewolf, because I have never heard that around here before."

"All I know is, if an area looks this suspicious, stay the hell away from it." Tenten turned around and began walking back towards the path.

"Aww, it's not fair." Karin pouted and crossed her arms. "I was hoping I could see what was down that path." The other five look at her incredulously.

"Are you insane? Did you not just hear an animal out there? Do you not see these tracks and markings? Why would you even want to go down there?" Mizore questioned.

"Because I'm curious… You guys got to see all the action yesterday, and we can't even look down there? C'mon, please?!" She implored. The other four shared the same disinclined look as Tenten.

"Why can't you go down there yourself?" Sakura questioned. The area reminded her of the route they took to visit the haunted house of the previous day. It was dark, and the atmosphere itself was enough to make her want to run away.  
"Do I look stupid enough to go down there all by myself, after hearing _that?" _

"I think a better question is 'Do _we _look stupid enough going down there after hearing that?" Mizore asked.

"I'm with Mizzy. There's not a thing you can do to make me, or the rest of us, go down the path of certain death. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way to receive more candy." Tenten turned more as their others began to follow. Karin scoffed irritably, looked around them and saw a small rock, about the size of a large marble. She took the opportunity to pick it up and chucked it at the back of Tenten's neck.

"Ow!" Tenten quickly rubbed the back of her neck, looking in the direction of the object that hit her.

"Oops! My bad!" Karin grinned. Tenten growled and lunged forward to grab the cherry-haired girl, who managed to juke out the way in time. She took off into the woods, the brunette following a few feet behind.

"Bring yo ass back over here so we can fight!" Tenten charged after her.

"Wait up you guys!" Hinata followed, along with the others. About a few minutes later, the others caught up with Tenten and restrained her.

"Hey, let me go! " She yelled, writhing under Sakura and Ino's iron grip. The two continuously argued, until of a sudden, they turn back when they hear howling in the distance. Instantaneously, their blood began to run cold. Hinata gulped in fear. Tenten's skin had turned pale. Karin looked back forward at everyone and chuckled anxiously.

"See, this is the exact reason why we didn't want to come down here!" Tenten stomped her foot in anger.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Besides, we're all together, aren't we?" Karin asked, attempting to direct their anger away from her.

"Yeah. By ourselves... alone... with the werewolf looking for us." Mizore looked around, becoming more paranoid about their surroundings.

"Hey, chill out with that shit! We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Right. Now let's get out of here before-"

**Crack. **The sound of a twig snapped behind them.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Karin asked. They all turned around, an eerie silhouette emerged from a patch of bushes, with golden yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It was tall and broad, it's height around 10 feet tall. Sakura's eyes lit up in fear. There really _was _a werewolf! The creature tilted its head back and howled at the moon, before crouching onto the ground and growling ferociously and the group of frightened girls. They screamed, taking off quickly into the opposite direction. The others quickly followed suite, trying to get back to town as quickly as possible. Karin ran, while panting for her life. As she took her next step, her foot caught under a tree root sticking out from the ground, and fell onto the floor. Hinata heard a thud behind her and looked back and stopped.

"Karin!"

"Go on, Hinata! RUN!" The fallen friend yelled. Hinata quickly caught up with the others. Karin had removed her foot successfully, but was then knocked back onto the ground harshly.

Karin looked up and saw the beast on top of her, growling. Her eyes widened in fear as it came closer and closer.

**XXXXX**

The girls managed to find nearby shelter in an abandoned trailer. They panted, standing outside the door.

"Is everyone here?" Ino asked, looking at each of them. They looked around their circle and noticed a missing link.

"Where's Karin?" Mizore asked suspiciously. Hinata looked down in shame.

"I don't know." Hinata cried. They jumped simultaneously when they heard the blood-curdling scream somewhere past the trees.

"Oh no, it got her! We have to go help!" Hinata started to go back, but Tenten grabbed her arm.

"No! We have to stay together! If you go back there you'll suffer the same fate!" She warned.

"Ok, we'll just join Karin in the after life once it finds us out here!" Ino pulled at her hair and whined. Sakura turned to her.

"We have to stay calm, if we panic we'll all be putting ourselves in more danger."

"What are we going to do? We're stuck! Town is back in that direction. If we go back we'll be ripped to shreds!" The same baying was heard once more.

"We better get inside now before it comes for us next." They quickly gather into the trailer and flicked the light switch on, locking the doors and windows. The inside was pretty much deserted. Not much was in it, other than some wires and three windows, one with shards of broken glass on the floor. It was really small, big enough to fit less than a couple dozen people. The authentic spider webs decorated the corners of the ceiling, along with a few dead flies and a spider corpse.

"This place reminds me of that haunted house we visited. At least this time, the place doesn't seem sinister or haunted." She poked the side of the shard of glass sticking from the broken window.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while, Hinata. And it's all thanks to Karin." Tenten could feel anger rise in her throat. They never made it to the house, and she, along with the other girls lost their pails of candy in the process. She would personally deal with her the next time they meet.

"Wait a minute... doesn't this whole situation seem suspicious?" Sakura asked. Temari looked over.

"What do you mean?"

"We pranked the boys last night, and now we're all stuck in this trailer hiding from a _werewolf_. I'm starting to get the impression they're behind all of this." She said.

"...You're right... if they set this up, I swear..." Temari went for the door.

"Wait! We need to know it's safe to leave before we do anything irrational. Who knows, we might find ourselves walking into another trap." Tenten reasoned. Temari removed her hand from the doorknob and spun back around.

"You're right. Does anyone have their phone?"

"No, we left them at Ino's house."

"Wait, I think I have mine on me." Ino pulled out her cellphone from the inside of her black boot. She only had one bar in her signal, and her battery was dangerously low. She quickly dialed one of the guys and placed it on speaker.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Shikamaru, what are you up to right now? And you better tell me the truth."

"... I'm at Naruto's house with the guys trading candy... what's gotten into you?" He retorted.

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Alright, look at your screen." Ino looked at her screen, right when the call ended. She was getting a video chat request on her phone. She answered. Her eyes widened in awe. She could see Shikamaru and the rest of the boys inside Naruto's house... and they _were_ trading their candy! Reading Ino's horrified expression, the other four huddled up around her to see for themselves. Their expressions mimicked their friend.

"This can't be...!" Tenten watched the scene play in disbelief.

"If they're all there, then…"

"Hey, I said I wanted that Reeses cup!" The sound of an outburst blasted through Ino's speaker. Shikamaru panned the camera in their direction. Naruto and Kiba were standing around the cherry wood dining room table, two big piles of candy placed in front of them.

"In your dreams, Naruto! I'm not giving you another one!" Kiba snatched the treat from Naruto's pile and got close to the demanding fox's face.

"C'mon, stop being so selfish!"

"You two are so immature." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He stood with his back against the wall.

"Me?! I'm not immature!" Naruto pointed his finger at the Uchiha. "You should know not to get into other people's business!"  
"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke slammed his hands onto the dining table,  
"YOU shut up, teme!"

"Would you all quit arguing already?" Shikamaru sighed irritably, the unpleasant migraine beginning to kick in.

"Anyway, what are you all up to?" Shikamaru faced the camera once more.

"You see, we... we're stuck and we need someone to come get us." Ino reluctantly admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"We're being targeted by a werewolf!" Ino shrieked.

"We're stuck in this abandoned trailer until someone comes by to save us!" Mizore added.

"Right, do we look _that_ stupid to believe you?"

"Yeah, you prank us and then expect us to believe such a stupid lie?" Choji called out from the background.

"Shikamaru, I have never been so serious in my life!" Suddenly a werewolf's baying could be heard.

"_Please_ tell me you heard that!" Tenten pleaded.

"I heard it, but still-" Suddenly their signal became very weak and the call disconnected. Ino's phone power had completely diminished.

"Crap, my phone died. Did anyone else bring their phone?" The other four shook their heads.

"Damnit. We're running out of options here." Tenten paced back and forth, attempting to come up with another plan, but none of them were connecting together.

**XXXXX**

"Hey, I am a bit worried about them. Maybe they were in trouble?" Lee suggested.

"I doubt that. I'm not having any of it after what happened last night." Choji shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"I think Lee may be right. They looked like they were stuck in some dark area." Shikamaru looked back down at the black screen. Even he knew Ino had her limits. "Maybe someone should go check up on them..." Shikamaru looked at each of the guys in the room.

"Kiba. You could probably track them down the quickest. Why don't you take someone with you?"

"Huh?! Are you seriously going to send me away so easily?! What if they really are up to something?!"

"Then we'll have proof. If you're not back here within an hour, we'll know something went down."

"Don't worry, we'll come looking for your remains if the werewolf attacks you out there." Naruto snickered. Kiba growled and punched the fox in the arm.

"OW!" Naruto clutched his sore shoulder.

"Shut up, you idiot." Kiba turned away and sighed reluctantly. "Fine. I'll go help the damsels in distress..." He made it towards the front door before turning to look at Shikamaru.

"Since Akamaru's 'at home', can I take someone else with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, Kankuro, you're coming with me." He was currently sucking on a tootsie pop, lounging on the leather couch. He sighed, removing it from his mouth.

"Damnit... alright, fine." He got up from the couch and followed Kiba out the door. Kiba paused right before he shut it.

"Remember, if we're not back here before that clock reaches 12:35, you know what to do."

**XXXXX**

"We've been walking for a while now. Can I take a leak?" Kiba stopped in his tracks and sighed impatiently. They had only traveled for about 20 minutes.

"Make it quick." He answered. Kankuro disappeared behind a tree. It was only a matter of seconds before a loud scream was heard, soon to be replace by total silence. Kiba turned around quickly and inspected his surroundings.

"Kankuro?" His scent was completely _gone._

"Alright, very funny, Kankuro. Quit playing around!" He said irritably. He was not in the mood for any games.

"Alright, if you even think about trying to scare me, I will personally beat the shit out of you." He turned back around and continued to follow the trail. Of course he wasn't scared, but their phone call was entirely out of the ordinary. It made him along with the other incredulous to believe them. A few minutes later, he made it to an unfamiliar clearing with a trailer.

**XXXXX**

"Shh! Did you hear that?" There was a slight ring of a scream in their ears, before total silence took over.

"That sounded like Kankuro!" Temari's face was filled with sheer terror.

"I bet they came looking for us and he ended up getting caught." Mizore looked onwards at the dark area through the window.

"If that's the case, I doubt they'd all make it here in time before getting mauled to death."

"Doesn't that sound great? We have them risking their lives all because of a reckless act made by the devil." The blonde referred to the brunette with the red horns sticking from her hair. The one mentioned lowered her eyes and stood up from her squatting position.  
"Exactly what are you trying to say, Ino?" The blonde placed a hand on her hip, unfazed by Tenten's threatening glare.  
"What I'm saying is that we could have all been safe and sound at home now, but unfortunately, that isn't the case considering this is all your fault."

"_Excuse_ me?! Would you mind running that by me again?"

"My pleasure, it's_ your _fault we got stuck in the mess!"

"_My_ fault? Last time I checked, Karin was the reason we are now locked in this old ass trailer! My true intentions were to visit that house, receive my candy, and take my happy ass home! Now look where she is now!"

"Would you two just shut up and quit arguing? Honestly, -" The girls shriek loudly, as a sudden _BANG_ came from the door of their trailer. Silence. No one dared to look outside the window.

"Is it gone?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know." Suddenly the girls shrieked again as they heard something knocking on the door.

"Hey, it's me!" They heard someone say. Mizore immediately recognized his voice.

"Kiba? What are _you_ doing out here?!" Mizore inquired as she looked out the window. She saw the boy standing out there by himself.

"I was looking for you! What else?" They made it closer to the door to listen.

"Are you with anyone?" Hinata asked.

"... I was, but I think Kankuro ditched me. He was right behind me, and next thing you know, he vanished." Temari cursed inwardly, wondering how she was going to tell her other sibling about his disappearance.

"Kiba, you HAVE to help us! We're being targeted by a WEREWOLF!"

"A werewolf? Is this some kind of joke? I KNEW you all were up to no good! I'm going back to Naruto's house." He started to turn around and leave, until his teammate's desperate pleas stopped him.

"Kiba, please don't leave! I've never been so serious in my life! I promise you we're not pulling anything!"

"Yeah, while we were out walking, it chased us until it attacked Karin! Now it's after us!"

"...Prove it."

"?"

"If you really aren't trying to do something, then let me in." Hinata reached for the door handle, but Ino smacked her hand out the way.

"Wait, don't let him in!"

"Why not?"

"Because that werewolf could be nearby!" Kiba sighed.

"I knew it. Why don't you just leave the rest of us alone? If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work. And there is NO SUCH THING as a werewolf!" he continued to vent out his anger. That is, until the creature with dark brown fur quickly grabbed him. Kiba screamed briefly, only to be replaced by silence. The girls gasped and looked out at their surroundings... he was _gone_.

"KIBA!" Mizore screamed. She went to open the door and run outside for him, but Tenten held her back.

"No, let me go Tenten!" Mizore cried out.

"Mizore, we CAN'T leave! It's too dangerous!" Sakura was about to tell them to calm down, until they heard a thud outside. They all became mute, listening to what was going on. Then it happened: A sickly crunching noise was heard, as if the beast was breaking his bones! After the third sickly snap, it roared loudly. Their hearts raced in fear. Tenten covered her mouth and closed her eyes, refusing to become nauseous over her imagination. Hinata was close to passing out, and this time she wasn't faking it. All they could do was stay and be forced to listen to the grotesque snapping. After it roared once more, they heard thrashing through the trees, the sound beginning to drown out after a while.

"Damnit! How the hell are we gonna get out now?!"

"We can't get out! We're stuck in here until it kills all of us." Ino cried, clutching her head.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Sakura turned and shook Ino harshly. "We aren't going to die!"

"Yes we are!" She moaned. Tenten groaned in annoyance.

"Ino, calm down! Your screaming is not helping us at all in this situation!"

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. The girls simultaneously looked at the ceiling, just when the light came off.

"Oh no, not the lights! Quick, someone find the light switch!" They frantically felt the walls near them.

"I found it!" Mizore called, flipping the switch up, though nothing happened. "Wait, it's not working!" She repeatedly flipped on up and down, but to no avail.

"That's it then. We're stuck here in total darkness."

"I'm scarred." Hinata murmured. They were in pitch-black darkness. The trees covered what little light the moon shone in the sky. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in complete silence.

"Everyone, we need to find a way out of here." Sakura finally spoke up.

"What, are you crazy?! We can't leave yet!" Ino said.

"But we HAVE to! We can't stay in here forever. For all we know, he could be gone." "'Could'. That's not good enough for me."

"Fine, then. Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes out to check if the coast is clear." Sakura stood up.

"Are you insane?! Don't you know anything about horror movies?! You _never_ leave the group!" Tenten exclaimed. Not only was she a ghost expert, she was also an expert on horror films. If someone needed to know how to survive certain circumstances, (like the one they were in) Tenten was the one to go to.

"Alright, what do you think we should do? Are we as good as dead?" Sakura inquired. Tenten brought a finger to her chin and began to ponder carefully.

"…Not necessarily. But, we've already made a few mistakes." Her face became grim. Everyone's attention now peeked.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"For starters… we fell into a trap. We ran straight through the woods, rather than finding a different route to get back to the village. The werewolf now knows exactly where we are, since it managed tracked us down. Then, we hid in an abandoned trailer... I'm not even going to elaborate on how wrong that is. And to top it off, there's be a possibility all of us won't make it out alive."

"TENTEN!" The four girls yelled.

"What? I'm just stating the truth." She brought her hands up and shrugged. "If you want my honest opinion, I say we stay here until we know for sure it's gone."

"And sit out here for the rest of the night cowering in fear? I don't think so."

"Alright, do you have any ideas?"

"...Like I said, I think we should give my idea a try." Sakura suggested once more. "It's been fifteen minutes and there hasn't been any sign of the beast."

"Didn't you hear what Tenten said earlier? You never leave the group." Temari reminded.

"Yeah, but she also said we'd have to wait till morning until it disappears."

"Sakura has a point. We can't wait out here forever. I second her vote." Ino stated.

"I hate to agree with you, but i'm in. All I wanna do is go home and sleep." Mizore moaned.

"Tenten?" The other five looked at her.

"... I say it's stupid, but because it's majority rules, I guess I have to follow it. So, do you at least have a plan?"

"I say we volunteer someone to go outside and investigate. If we sense something's up, we'll call them to come back inside."

"It's risky, but what choice do we have."

"... Who goes?"

"... How about you?" Ino pointed to Mizore, who immediately refused.

"ME?! I'm not going out there!"

"Fine! Rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses has to go outside."

The six circled each other and played the game, each round voting off one person at a time. Finally, it was down to Ino and Sakura. They shook their fists three times, Sakura using 'rock' and Ino using 'paper'.

"Damnit! I knew I was going to lose!" Sakura complained.

"Alright Sakura, you know what to do."

"Yeah, whatever." She grumpily got up and peered outside the window. When she could see that the coast was clear, she carefully unlocked the door and cracked it open, stepping outside onto the dirt floor. Hinata whispered a quick good luck before the door was completely shut and locked once more. Sakura checked the area surrounding them. It was still really dark out, the shadows of the trees making it somewhat difficult to see. She approached the trees and began to investigate. After turning left to examine the area where the thrashing had taken place, she immediately became overwhelmed in fear and disgust. On a large tree, blood was splattered everywhere, along with a couple torn articles of clothing. She carefully approached the items to examine them. She gasped in surprise.

'This is… no, it can't be." She picked up the bloody leaf headband that belonged to… _Kiba_. She heard rustling in a nearby bush, certain her heart had dropped into her stomach. Immediately she stood up and ran back to the front door at top speed in fear.

"Hey guys, open up it's me!" She called out. Hinata stood up and looked out the window.

"Oh no... I can sense it!" She confirmed.

"You have to listen to me! Open up this door!" She jiggled the locked handle.

"Should we open the door?" Ino asked.

"Please, I'm scared to death right now! You HAVE to let me in!" She said, peering behind her back and immediately pressed herself up against the door. The same silhouette of the werewolf, less than a hundred meters away, appeared in the opening with its eyes locked on hers.

"Girls, if you don't open this door right now, there's going to be hell to pay later on! Open up this damn door!" She frantically called out. Hinata gasped, now noticing the figure coming closer and closer to the pinkette.

"We can't leave her out there!" Mizore shouted out loud.

"Yes we can! That thing will attack us if we don't!" Ino called out.

"I second Ino on that." Tenten agreed. Mizore, Temari, and Hinata glared at the two.

"Tenten!"

"What?! Let it grab her, eat and get full so it won't have to fuck with us!" Outside, the creature began to growl, preparing to attack it's next target. It charged at full speed.

"Somebody OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Sakura screamed, her back pressed tightly up against the door. Hinata quickly unlocked and opened the door, while her and Mizore grabbed Sakura and pulled her swiftly inside, falling onto the floor. Tenten, Temari, and Ino closed the door and held it back, while one went to lock the door. The creature collided into the door, scratching it a few times before disappearing into the woods once more. Inside the girls exhaled in relief.

"I TOLD you not to open that door, Hinata!" Tenten shouted. Sakura glared at angrily, remembering Tenten's words from earlier.

"Why you! I almost died out there, you selfish bitch!" Sakura grabbed at her hair buns and yanked them.

"Ow! You should've known better not to leave by yourself! I don't care what we agreed on, you were asking to get mauled, dumbass!" Tenten pushed her off and grabbed Sakura's hair as the two wrestled on the floor.

"Hey, stop fighting this instant!" Ino and Hinata held Sakura back, while Mizore and Temari did the same for Tenten.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other like this! We have to stay civil!" Tenten scoffed. "Easy for you to say. Tenten's been asking for a fight since we've gotten in this mess! I could've ended up like Kiba!" All of their anger and frustration disappeared, now curious on the Inuzuka's whereabouts.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Mizore asked, releasing them both.

"… I don't think Kiba's coming back. There was blood everywhere." She looked down sullenly. She noticed the headband on the floor and picked it up.

"I found this outside, close-by." She held it up for the others to see, a look of horror spread across their faces.

"Oh no, that really is his headband." Hinata confirmed.

"You see now, we can't leave here. We have to stay together." Tenten reasoned.

"But what'll we do?" Sakura asked.

"By the looks of it… we'll just have to stay here for the time being." Baying was heard from outside. It sounded very close this time. The girls stayed huddled up in the middle of the room, afraid there werewolf was getting ready for another round. After a couple minutes, Ino crawled on the floor to check to see what was happening outside. She peered out the window. Without warning, a pair of golden eyes met up with her sapphire ones. Ino jumped back, all the girls screamed running into different sections of the room. Each of them pressed their backs up against the wall closest to them. The creature disappeared from the window.

"Where'd it go?!" Mizore cried out. Tenten shushed her friend. The girls shrieked once more as a loud thump knocked into the wall outside.

"We're gonna die." Ino cried silently. All of a sudden everything became quiet. Everyone stayed silent, fearing that the creature was still outside. A few moments later, clawing scraped around the side of the building, stopping at the corner. Mizore, who happened to stand right next to the back window, could hear the leaves crunching under its footsteps, approaching the down the back, along with heavy breathing. It stopped right outside her window. She wanted to move, but her body was frozen with fear. She slowly turned her head around, and stared face to face with the creature. Before she could react, it punched right through the glass, shattered pieces shooting onto the floor. It grabbed the girl's arm, who let out a loud shriek. The other's immediately rushed forward to her aid. They pulled the girl away from its clutches, scrambling to get away from the broken window. It attempted to climb through, but its frame was too large to crawl through the window, so it disappeared once more. The girls sat in the middle of the floor, panting in complete fear.

"Mizore, are you alright?" Hinata whispered. Mizore was too frightened to say anything. She was paralyzed in fear. Then, they heard chuckling in the background, a chuckle each of them all knew all too well.

"Are you scared yet?" They heard Kiba's voice. Their fear had suddenly vanished, replaced by embarrassment and relief. Laughter and cheering erupted all around the trailer. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sai, Kankuro, Shino, and even Neji appeared in the opening. Hinata went to unlock the door to let the boys inside, the lights flickering back on.

"Now THAT, is how you pull off a prank!" Naruto cheered.

"We got them real good!" Choji grinned, the two giving each other a high-five. Sakura looked behind them, seeing their sullen, yet irritated friend behind them.

"Karin?!" she asked.

"Where the hell have you been this whole time?!" Tenten demanded.

"After I tripped back there, the 'beast' knocked me onto the floor and got on top of me. I screamed, but Naruto jumped out of nowhere, decided to take off his mask and started laughing. Before I could yell to tell you guys what had happened, he covered my mouth and dragged me to their little "hangout" spot and kept me tied and duct taped." Karin then turned to her side and punched Naruto's arm very hard.

"OW!" He clutched his arm in pain.

"That's for keeping me hostage!" She joined the girls on their side.

"Start explaining. Now." Tenten demanded sternly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You see, we began plotting this early this morning. After the guys and I agreed to get you back, we wanted to come up with an even better prank, something completely different from our previous ones." Shikamaru explained. "We all got together and came up with ideas, until Kiba, suggested we used Akamaru as a werewolf." A familiar large, white dog walked in. "AKAMARU?!" The girls shrieked simultaneously. He barked and wagged his tail proudly.

"So you were behind all the howling and scarring! How did... how did you turn him into a werewolf?!"

"Easy, I used a transformation jutsu." Kiba smiled. Sakura paused before she face palmed.

"I should have known." She mumbled.

***FLASHBACK***

"HAHAHAHA, man that was_ too_ funny! I had never seen her face turn so red!" The fox was literally in tears from laughing. He had just committed one of his favorite pranks, "the flaming bag of dog poop." How did it go? Let's just say Tsunade would be needing a new pair of sandals. Shikamaru noted that the coast was clear, after escaping just in time. The two sat in a high-up branch of a tree, watching the scenery before them.

"Are you done now? We still have one more prank to go." Shikamaru reminded him. Naruto paused, and looked directly at Shikamaru with a devilish smirk.

"Oh yeah. The girls."

"Did you set it up yet?"

"Yeah, they're at my house now."

"Good. What about the others."

"They're all waiting in the woods, waiting for you to give the signal."

"Excellent. This is going according to plan. For now, just keep watch. I'll go check to see if the others have completed their tasks. If you see any of the girls come by, you know what to do." Shikamaru rose up from his spot and dashed through the tree branches.

**XXXXX**

"So, the candy was a lie?" Tenten asked.  
"We never said it was." Lee reached into his pail and pulled out a full size chocolate bar. The sight was so overwhelmingly painful to the girls, they all groaned.

"We used this as a way to lure you into our trap. That house was in the same direction as these woods. While you couldn't see us, we were all stationed in the treetops, observing everything and everyone that walked past. When Temari noticed the scratches and prints made by Akamaru, I gave the signal to everyone else letting them know it was time to begin. Hence, why Akamaru howled."

"On a side note, every time Akamaru howled, it was a signal to move onto the next step. Everything was going according to plan as soon as you all agreed to go in the direction of that house." Kiba smirked. The brunette scoffed and folded her arms.

"I'm still surprised Karin managed to get you all to go through here without us interfering. It was as if you were asking for us to get you guys back." Sai said with a fake smile. Karin tensed up and punched him in the face. Sai fell back on the floor rubbing his swollen cheek. "Was that really necessary?" He asked. Karin growled in response. She became more livid as their plan unfolded.

"Anyway," Shikamaru took the precautionary to step back. "Do you see those wires placed on the wall?" Shikamaru pointed to the top corners or the room, the same wires they saw earlier. "They may have looked like old wires, but what you didn't know, is that we had the whole place wired in microphones. We could hear everything you said and what you were planning."

"How did you know we would all meet up here?" Tenten inquired.  
"Simple, if town was in the direction where you encountered the werewolf, more than likely you would have ran in this direction to find shelter as quickly as possible."

"True, but how did you manage to find out we were meeting up before we went to go to the last house?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled at her. She read his eyes carefully. It took her a matter of seconds to figure out where she went wrong.

"Damnit, you told them where we were going, didn't you?!" She questioned.

"Yep. That was actually the other part of our plan. I hung out with you tonight just so I could get any useful information from you, and it worked. As soon as you told me you were all meeting up together, I knew it was the right time to put the plan into action." Naruto grinned. Sakura knew she would regret telling him later on.

"After you all made it inside this trailer, we became a bit worried after Sakura suggested we set this up. Which was true, we just didn't want you to find out yet. Which is why we set up clones at Naruto's house, just in case one of you managed to bring a cell phone to call for help." Sai explained.

"Wait a minute… if you set up clones at his house, then how did the real Kiba and Kankuro know how to come out here?"  
"Because we were the only ones that _were_ real. On the video you saw, we left eight clones to fool you into thinking we had no part in scaring you all. While the real guys were all out helping with their share in the prank, we were waiting for the next step."  
"Wait, so that _wasn't _the real Shikamaru I called?! It was just a clone?!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's right. We left our phones with the decoys, just in case someone tried to call us."

"While we were walking, we made it seem like I was being attacked. Instead, we were simply separating ourselves to move on to the next step: faking our deaths." Kankuro grinned.

"After our "werewolf" tackled me out of view, Kankuro was there to help me spread the fake blood around the tree, along with some of my old clothes. We had to do it quickly, because we didn't want to be spotted."

"To make things even more gruesome, we took some tree branches…" Kiba and Kankuro looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

"We started breaking the tree branches to make it sound like his bones were breaking!" Kankuro was nearly in tears. "It took everything in me not to laugh out loud, otherwise we would've ruined everything." After a few moments, their laughter began to die down, but the anger only managed to intensify between the girls. Their humor was so dark they could feel it radiating off the two.

"As for the final step, we chose to interact with you all. You know, just to mess around a bit. First, the lights had to go off so we could move more easily without being spotted."  
"Wait, how did you manage to make the lights shut off?" Tenten asked.

"I played with the electric box outside the building." Neji answered with a smirk. "Hinata gave me the idea." Hinata twirled her index fingers around and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"After the lights went off, I suppose the rest is pretty self-explanatory." Kiba looked over at Mizore and gave a sinister smile, referring to when Akamaru had grabbed her arm. It was his idea to get pay back for her faking being possessed.

"That wasn't funny at all! I was so scared!" Mizore cried. Naruto gave her a smirk. He was happy they were also, finally even.

"Payback sure is a bitch." The hazel-eyed girl shot him a glare that made Naruto back down like a frightened puppy.

"Wait, while we were out running, we dropped our candy pails. Did you ever-" Choji and Lee held their arms up with two large sacks of candy.  
"How kind of you all to indirectly give us your candy." Choji reached into the back and ate a jolly rancher in front of all of them. Seeing the way he greedily ate their candy had struck a nerve.

"Heh, so I guess we can all coexist peacefully again!" Naruto beamed. The girls gave

him death glares. Sakura balled her fists and stepped up.

"You kidnap one of our friends, chase us into an abandoned trailer park, steal our candy, scare us into thinking three people died, and leave us traumatize at God knows what time of the night it is, and you expect us to 'coexist peacefully?!'" Sakura exploded. Naruto backed down.

"It was all just a prank! Can't you just admit we got you and move on?"

"'Move on?' I thought you promised not to prank any of us anymore!" Sakura said angrily.

"Yes, but… I had my fingers crossed. 'I would've never thought of something as great as yours'? Did you really think I would say something that ridiculous, Sakura?" Naruto retorted. Sakura stood there before chuckling to herself.

"Oh Naruto… What am I going to do with you? I'll tell you what, I'll give you a five second head start to get out of my sight." She cracked her knuckles. That was the cue for the other boys to start slowly backing away outside.

"W-wait, Sakura-chan why would I do that?" He asked nervously.

"'Cause i'm about to give you the worst beating of your life!" She exploded, walking closer to Naruto, who nervously began to back up, then darted out the door and locked it. Sakura went to unlock and open it up, but they boys held the doorknob and pressed up against their exit.

"Hey, open the fucking door!" Sakura banged against the door.

"Hell no!" They heard him shout outside. Karin groaned and approached the door

"Naruto you open this MOTHER FUCKING door before I bust it down!" She banged. Silence. Sakura pounded once into the door extremely hard, leaving a large dent.

"When I get out there, i'm whoopin somebody's ass!" Even the other four girls stood aside in fear. Everyone knew it was best not to piss off the two. They waited, but still heard no response from outside. Sakura placed her ear up against the door, hearing the faint whispers from outside.

"Hey, maybe we should get out of here."

"Me too. Maybe they'll calm down after we leave."

"LEAVE?!" The inner Sakura was awakened.

"Karin, do you mind?" She asked politely, backing all the way up from the door. Karin looked at her and smirked. She proceeded to move back and joined Sakura by her side. Everyone in that room knew all of hell was about to break loose. On the outside, the guys became suspicious.

"What're they doing in there?" Sai asked.

"Let me check real quick." Naruto looked through the peep whole through the door, which was a huge mistake. The duo charged at full speed towards the door, kicking it down, sending Naruto and a couple others behind with him. The door itself flew far through the air. The three were knocked back onto the ground, stunned for a couple moments.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" She yelled. The fox immediately regained composure and got up.

"RUN!" The girls stared at them in wide eyes, watching Sakura and Karin take off like track stars after the masterminds behind the revenge prank. Temari was especially surprised they even had any energy left over. Tenten looked down to the right and found the two sacks of stolen candy. She walked over and checked the inside of the bags, happy to see their supply hadn't diminished.

"Heh, i'd love to join them and beat their asses myself, but i'm way too tired." Temari yawned.

"Yeah, me too. The boys took all the energy out of me." Tenten agreed. The remaining four girls walked home.

"So, does this mean we're giving up in pranking them?" Hinata spoke up.

"Heh… I was just thinking about that. Of course not. If they think this is the end, they'll never know what'll hit them next." Tenten smirked. Mizore sighed in frustration.

"Not again, Tenten."

**XXXXX**

_Sorry if I made it seem too obvious the boys were behind this prank. I tried to keep things as discreet as possible. I also apologize if this chapter wasn't as good. I tried to work on it as much as possible before Halloween. Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you all have a Happy Halloween!_


End file.
